disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Marshmallow
Marshmallow is a supporting antagonist in the 2013 Disney animated film Frozen. He is the personal bodyguard of Elsa the Snow Queen. Category:Disney Villains Background Official Disney Bio :"Marshmallow is an enormous icy snowman born from Elsa's powers. He serves as a brute bodyguard charged with keeping intruders away from her ice palace. The menacing white beast doesn't say much, but he packs a powerful punch." Development Voice Marshmallow is voiced by Paul Briggs, who was the head of story for Frozen. Characterization Originally, there were going to be more than one snowman similar to Marshmallow, with Olaf being the first member of this snowman army, but was rejected by Elsa because he wasn't threatening enough, very much like how one's first attempt at cooking food often tends to end in disaster but later attempts become more and more successful. However, these snowmen were ultimately proven to be too successful, that they ultimately go out of control and start going on a rampage and purposely attacking anyone in their path, something Elsa was against. Though the concept was kept so at least one Snowman Guard would be in the film, Marshmallow taking that role. Physical appearance Marshmallow is a hulking behemoth of a snow man, who's joints are comprised of ice rather than sticks, like Olaf. His fingers are made from rounded icicles, his elbows and knees having sheets of ice on them like knee and elbow pads. When angered it is shown his eye sockets light up, and ice spikes will protrude from multiple parts of his body. It is shown that he gains ice spikes on his back, somewhat like the quills of a porcupine, as well as ice growing along his arms. His ice fingers sharpen to become talons, and fangs will grow along his jaw line. This helps make him a more formidable fighter, as well as making him appear more threatening. Personality Just as Olaf represents Elsa's childlike persona, Marshmallow appears to represent Elsa's powerful desire to be left alone. Because of this, he is extremely aggressive to intruders or others who try to enter the castle except Elsa, whom he was made to protect. He is incredibly devoted to her and this role, and continued this even when he was injured. However in the end of the film, when returning to the ice palace, he is shown smiling and letting out a happy sigh after placing Elsa's old tiara on his head. This possibly hints that while he represents her desire to be alone, he could also contain aspects of her childishness. Powers and abilities Despite being made from snow and ice, he seems to have no real control over it. Instead, Marshmallow has to fight with brute force strength. He can grow ice from himself, however, in the form of weapons such as spikes, claws, and teeth to compose armor. He also has shown the ability to breathe blizzards of snow from his mouth. When facing 1 or 2 opponents, his strength can give him the upper hand. However, he has difficulty taking on large groups of people at one time, due to their strength in numbers. Role in the film In Elsa's castle, Anna arrives to bring Elsa back to Arendelle. When Anna refuses to leave Elsa, who wishes to be alone, Elsa creates Marshmallow to force Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf out of the castle. Anna, however, throws a snowball at Marshmallow, provoking the snow beast who immediately grow sharp icicles all over his body and roars loudly. He then pursues the trio until they are cornered at a cliff. Marshmallow attempts to pull Kristoff and Anna back up from their escape rope. He tells them to not come back as Anna cuts the rope. This causes the two to fall, leaving Marshmallow to return to Elsa. When Elsa's castle comes under attack by Arendelle's soldiers, Marshmallow helps protect it by smashing away the soldiers. The Duke's Henchmen shot arrows at Marshmallow, causing him to grow more icicles all over body once more, growing sharper claws and fangs. However, one of the men, Hans, slices Marshmallow's left leg off, causing him to become unbalanced. While Hans continues to the castle, Marshmallow tries to grab him, only to lose balance and plummet into the chasm surrounding the castle. After the credits, it is revealed that Marshmallow had survived, and he's seen limping back into the palace where all he finds is Elsa's crown. The monster happily crowns himself ruler of the palace and restores his wounded leg to perfect health, happily continuing his life in the North Mountains. Gallery Trivia *Originally, Marshmallow's arms were made from uprooted tree trunks with their roots as his claws and lacked icicle spikes, and simply roared at Anna. *Originally, Olaf was meant to name Marshmallow upon their first meeting in Elsa's palace, as well as deem him his little brother. However, this is dropped in the final film. Nevertheless, Olaf is still the only character in the film to refer to Marshmallow by his name, thus keeping the naming of Marshmallow in the film, but in a much different way. This would mean that, though Elsa created Marshmallow, she never named him. *Marshmallow bears some resemblance to Hydros the Ice Titan from Hercules. Category:Frozen characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Creatures Category:Norwegian characters Category:Objects Category:Created by Magic Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Monsters Category:Snowmen Category:Giants Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Siblings Category:Henchmen Category:Reformed characters